


The Reluctant Favor

by Fitzeroy_McCandless



Series: Resident Evil: Bleeding Hearts [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil
Genre: Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, F/M, Medical Trauma, Military Science Fiction, Minor Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Other, Post-Resident Evil 6, Psychological Trauma, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzeroy_McCandless/pseuds/Fitzeroy_McCandless
Summary: The corporate super-spy Ada Wong is drawn to the shady bait offered by her former employer, Derek Simmons. To her surprise it was a trap layed not by Simmons but by his lackey; Carla Radames. Ada realizes she is unable to escape and sends out a distress call to the one person she know's will come; Leon Kennedy.Leon is torn between his current, sensative duty and his love for Ada. To meet both obligations he calls in almost every favor he has within the D.O.S. and U.S. government. He also calls in a favor from his old friend, Claire Redfield.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Resident Evil: Bleeding Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604020
Kudos: 18





	The Reluctant Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prelude to a slight alternate timeline within the Resident Evil IP. I've always loved the over the top monsters and loveable sometimes cliche characters. I'm starting this arc by changing Ada's story slightly from Resident Evil 6. She doesn't escape the submarine, she is saved. Now other than this the events of resident evil 6 and seven happen mostly the same, it's where certain characters end up and what happens outside those events that changes dramatically. I hope you enjoy this introduction and I look forward to the next installment!

The self-propelled ADS churned up the water behind it as it seemed to fly through the inky-blue depths, small spinning streams of bubbles trailing behind it. The darkness of the ocean slowly gave way to a shadow; large and man-made. The dark hull of a massive submarine loomed into view, the atmospheric dive suit whirring across the deck, small search lights looking for a dive hatch. The search lights strafed over the dark gray hull, glancing over the distinct raised, circular features of the dive chamber's hatch. The ADS' clawed hands gripped it, and, after significant applied pressure, the hatch seemed to float open. The spotlights cast their rays through the wide hatch as the one-person craft eased into a flooded airlock designed for supply delivery while submerged, it was large giving the ADS plenty of room to maneuver. It settled down on the steel floor, the metallic thud muffled in the water. The ADS’ arm reached out to a panel built into the bulkhead, a soft green light illuminating it through the dark water. The hatch above closed, sealing as a grim led light filled the chamber, the whirring sound of pumps spinning up. The water level began to lower as the ADS settled on the floor as it began to get exposed to air. The back panel hissed as the climate control normalized with the chamber. Ada stood up from the uncomfortable, hunched over position as the suit shut down. She grabbed her attaché case and stepped onto the steel floor, still wet with sea water.

Ada dressed herself, wearing red blouse, black gloves and black slacks tucked into shin high black boots. She finished lacing her boots before returning to the case, taking out a bundled mechanism. She lifted it and with a sudden click it snapped into a form, a large crossbow, Ada’s preference for quite operations. She drew the bow back, latching it into place and setting a bolt onto the flight.

“All right Simmons, let’s see what you’re hiding.” Ada said softly to herself. She strode over to the bulkhead, opening the hatch and stepping into a tight hallway, softly illuminated with red light. She moved quietly, taking care to make sure her footsteps landed quietly. She stopped suddenly, lifting her crossbow and fixating at the end of the hall. There was a figure with their back turned to Ada standing at the end of the hall, looking like it was standing sentry. It was armed, carrying a rifle as it shuffled where it stood. It was not human, its head covered by an elaborate apparatus with two glowing red eyes. 

“J’avo…” Ada muttered under her breath-taking aim at the back of the bio weapon’s head. She squeezed the trigger and loosed the bolt. It snapped, quickly soaring towards the J’avo, piercing the skull of the creature, knocking them to the ground and causing the body to rapidly decompose, the virus unstable without it’s living host. Ada stood still for a moment, watching the crumpled form fall to the ground before standing and slowly striding over to the turn in the corridor. She looked down either side, both corridor’s leading to another curve.

“Alright, I’ll keep playing the game.” Ada said smiling to herself as she slowly strode down the steel corridor. She drew back the string of the crossbow, reloading it as she rounded the corner. There was another J’avo, slowly pacing towards the far end of the hall.

“Goodnight.” Ada purred sending another bolt hurtling down the hall. The steel rod collided with the creature’s helmet, rupturing it as the bio weapon let out a wail as it dropped its weapon, it clattering to the deck as the J’avo writhed. Ada not fazed by the creature slowly began to load the crossbow again. The monster’s head split open, responding to its near fatal wound by rapidly mutating, attempting to save itself. Its neck grew upwards, forming a grotesque new appendage that looked like a parasite rising out of the humanoid body. It turned towards Ada, gnashing its mandibles and letting out a gurgling shriek as the mutated J’avo lumbered towards her. Ada raised her bow, steadying herself and stepping back, keeping her distance while she looked for a clean shot through the swaying creature’s head. Ada heard a sudden clatter of boots on steel behind her and whirled around just before another J’avo soldier rounded the corner. Ada loosed another bolt, piercing through the lens of the J’avo’s mask. It howled falling against the wall, its body beginning to decay. Ada began to reload, looking over her shoulder to see the mutated J’avo rearing over her. It let out another gurgling growl and spat at her. It shot a flurry of strands, viscous webbing landing on Ada’s back.

“Ugghh, foul.” Ada rasped, the webbing sticking to her shoulders and arms. She had to exert herself just to move, the thin strands working against her as she slid the crossbow bolt onto the flight. She raised her bow at the advancing J’avo as a grumbling moan came from behind her. Another barrage of webs were fired at Ada from behind. The thread wrapped around her neck and was yanked hard, knocking Ada off balance as she fired her crossbow, the clatter of the bolt ringing down the hallway.

“Shit, so we’re going to do this old fashioned?” Ada said, regaining her composure as she drew a combat knife from her hip. She lunged at the first mutant in front of her, planting the blade deep into its neck. It let out a gravely shriek as it tried to force Ada back. She stepped back, her arms still difficult to move from the webbing, and spun, planting the heel of her boot into the side of the J’avo, throwing it up against the wall. She drew her knife from the stunned assailant and turned to the second mutant standing up behind her. It stepped back, keeping its distance from her and spat more webbing at her. Ada attempted to dodge, several threads landing on her, crisscrossing her torso and limiting her ability to fight. She stretched her arms out, straining to pull her arms away from her body. She felt a pair of hands grip her arms firmly and attempted to turn but the first J’avo had recovered and grabbed her from behind, the one on front of her slowly approaching her. It hissed as it looked down at her, Ada unable to break the grip of the bio weapon holding her.  
“Can’t fight a woman on an even playing field huh? Am I really that intimidating?” Ada hissed at the J’avo as it loomed over her. The B.O.W. behind her pinned her arms to her sides as the one looming over her leaned close, a low rumbling sound coming from its throat as it secreted more webbing. Ada strained against the binds, but they had a firm grip on her; Ada growing dizzy as they spun her. The J’avo suddenly released her and she fell hard, her head still spinning. She groaned as the hard steel greeted her with a cold thud. The J’avo began to drag her across the floor, Ada wriggling against the binds, the J’avo unceremoniously dragging her through the hatch, her head making a hard thud against the bulkhead. The pain was instant, sharp and ringing, Ada desperately fighting darkness creeping into the sides of her vision. She could not help but give in, losing consciousness as she continued to be dragged across the deck.

Ada stirred, rolling onto her side, something soft brushing up against her cheek. She moaned softly, trying to get her racing mind to focus. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision dominated by something deep maroon. Ada groaned as she came to, she was lain on a deep red, silk blanket. Ada was still wrapped in the heavy webbing as she lay on a large bed in a well adorned cabin. Ada’s head still ached but the pain had dulled, she sat up on the bed and took stock of her situation. She strained against the webbing running from her shoulders to her waist, her arms firmly pinned to her side. Her ankles where covered in webbing, keeping her options for movement limited. The silk blanket clung to her back, the stickiness of the web dragging it with her. The room had an older feel to it, macabre art hanging on the wall; dark, wooden built in shelves stacked with old books and an old coat of arms hung on the wall.

“Hmm, your tacky style might actually come through for me, Simmons.” Ada smiled, struggling to get to the side of the bed. She was able to stand, shaking her shoulders trying to remove the blanket still clinging to her. She tried to shuffle her ankles, but the bindings clung tightly to her boots, giving no room for movement. Ada sighed, bending her knees and jumping forward, gaining only a couple of feet towards the coat of arms on the wall.

“Simmons you freak, I bet you’re watching me hop like this.” She spat hopping again, struggling to keep her balance. She made it over to the far wall, the coat of arms hung with two swords behind it. Ada turned, feeling the edge of one of the downturned swords. It pricked her finger and she winced.

“Good, sharp enough to actually work.” Ada said under her breath as she adjusted her position with a series of small jumps. She slammed her shoulder into the shield as hard as she could. It rattled on its mount. Ada followed it up with another hard hit, the coat of arms rattled again and one of the swords falling to the ground.

“That’ll do.” Ada said looking down at the edge of the blade. She knelt and lent up against blade. She felt the edge up against the bonds, she shifted, using her legs to push herself up, dragging the sharp blade along her bonds. She could feel them start to break as the edge cut into them. She kept up the pressure until she felt a sudden sting as the blade cut through her blouse and leaving a shallow gash along her back.

“Oooh, okay I guess that made it through.” Ada cringed as the she felt the sword cut her. She attempted to push her arms out, trying to raise her arms from the bonds. The webbing began to slowly stretch, still clinging to her tightly but having no tension to keep it fixed on her. The webbing began to give way as Ada began to regain her movement. She felt cool air on her back as she was able to slip her right arm out. She leveraged herself against the rest of the binds, pushing herself free. She felt her blouse flow off her as she freed herself. She glanced down at the bonds and saw the rags of her blouse stuck within the bonds. Ada sighed, adjusting her sports bra, making sure she had not cut through that as well. 

“Simmons you perv, now you owe me a new outfit.” She fumed taking the sword and cutting her ankles free. She stood and felt something running down her back. She stood and stepped over to a small mirror over a mahogany vanity. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw a clean cut running the length of her back, a small trickle of blood running to her waist. 

“Wonderful, at least it won’t leave any stains.” Ada smiled at her own reflection, picking up the sword, weighing it in her hand. “Hmm, not my first choice but it should do.” She said opening the cabin door and stepping into a carpeted hallway. Ada stepped out carefully striding over the carpet, this corridor very different from the steel submarine corridors she remembers being dragged through. She was less interested in what Simmons was hiding on this infested submarine and far more intent on escaping, certain at this point that it was nothing more than a trap for her. Ada was now more intent on finding out why and paying Simmons a visit would likely bring her some answers. She stepped farther down the corridor, hatch opening at the end of the hall. A J’avo stepped through the hatch and shouted something muffled at her, pointing at Ada.

“I hope you can see this Simmons. It’ll be the only time you get to see any action with me topless.” She smiled running at the bio-weapon, swinging and lodging the sword into the side of the creature’s neck, drawing it back and kicking the J’avo over. She planted her foot on its chest and thrust the sword into its chest. She stepped over it as it began to decompose and walked through the hatch, the corridor looking much like the rest of the submarine. She rounded the corner, confronting two more J’avo, thrusting the sword into the mask of the creature closest to her, planting the toe of her boot into the gut of the second as it advanced on her. Before Ada could withdraw her sword from the first J’avo, it reached out and grabbed her throat with a gloved hand. Ada gasped as it squeezed her throat, the other J’avo grabbing her as she struggled to wrestle her weapon from the J’avo choking her. She struggled as it lifted her from the ground and held her against the wall. The second removed their helmet, the grotesque remnant of a human head splitting in two as the J’avo mutated again.

“This again, don’t you boys have any other tricks?” Ada hissed as the foul mutant clicked and gurgled over her. Ada glanced down the hall seeing another two J’avo approaching from behind her.

“Sorry boys, you’re interrupting.” Ada spat kicking the J’avo grasping her throat, throwing it off balance, breaking its grip. She was surrounded though, the mutated J’avo spitting webbing at her again, covering the wall behind her as she bolted down the hall towards the approaching J’avo. She swept her legs under one J’avo, knocking it to the ground with a loud clatter and groan from the creature, its partner landing a hard punch on Ada’s jaw, knocking her to the floor. Ada reeled from the blow, realizing she was unlikely to escape at this point, not without help. She reached down to her belt and pulled out her comm cube, the one Simmons had first contacted her on. She barely remembered the address and hoped it would go through.

“Leon, I know it’s been a long time but I’m in a little deep, literally actually and if you wouldn’t mind dropping in I would hmmppphh, grhh Hmphhphhh!” Ada’s composure failed her as the J’avo around her had Mutated while she sent out her distress call. One shot a concentrated strand of webbing at her, covering her mouth and abruptly ending her message. Ada grabbed at the strand, trying to pull it from her mouth only to be seized by two J’avo from behind. The began to pass her between themselves, all four now spinning heavy strands thread around her. One strand wrapped around her head, further muffling her protests. The other two began coating her torso, holding her arms behind and coating them in layers of white webbing. She kicked at them but the fourth was busy adding several coils of webbing to her legs. Ada could barely struggle as she was carried off, hardly audible protests escaping from her covered mouth.

The trap had worked far better than Ada wanted to admit to herself. Simmons clearly knew her well enough to know how to play her, something that deeply disturbed Ada. She was carried into what seemed like a pumping station for the sub, the room dark, tight and full of heavy machinery with maintenance labels every few inches. The J’avo attached a long, thick strand of web to her ankles and attached it to the ceiling, letting Ada swing upside down in her bonds. She felt the tight cocoon wrapped around her body tense as it supported her wait, gripping her body tighter. She sighed, watching the J’avo leave and bolt the bulkhead closed behind her.

Ada tested the wrappings around her again, they gave her no slack despite her strongest resistance. The tight webbing stuck tightly to her skin, not even shifting over her as she struggled. Ada sighed, tried to relax, desperately hopping that her message had been received, and that it would be acted upon.

“Leon, I know it’s been a long time but I’m in a little deep, literally actually and if you wouldn’t mind dropping in I would hmmppphh, grhh Hmphhphhh!” Leon’s fist clenched as he watched helplessly through the communicator as Ada was dragged off by J’avo. He fought the urge to throw his phone across the room and in anger, feeling helpless as he could not ignore his task at hand. He paced for a moment, trying to think of a solution to the problem he now found himself in. Leon was deep undercover, tracking a cell that is said to have a very advanced form of bioweapon capable of influencing the minds of the infected once they had turned. He could not abandon his task for a personal matter, but Ada had saved him more times than he could count and he owed her help in one form or another. 

“Well, I guess it's time to call in a couple favors of my own.” Leon muttered to himself as his phone dialed an old friend.

Claire was still living out of boxes, struggling to find space to unpack all her belongings into her new apartment. She couldn't help the sinking feeling of moving backwards in the world. She had to give up her house after having a serious falling out with her previous employer, TerraSave. They were an activist group whose mission statements Claire still believed in however their pursuit of results rarely produced anything meaningful or tangible. Claire didn't mind getting dirty especially after the events of raccoon city and had gotten herself into more than one instance of trouble while working for TerraSave. The latest of which had led to a long conversation with her boss, which had ended in a screaming match, which ultimately resulted in their amicable separation. Claire found herself out of work and living off savings, but not so desperate is to start calling in favors from friends.

As she was going through multiple boxes stacked on other boxes that she was using as temporary furniture, she heard the distinct buzzing have her cell phone tucked somewhere in the mess that was her apartment. 

“Ughh, Where the hell did, I put that?” Claire sighed as she dug through clothes, linens, another miscellaneous items of her belongings and half unpacked boxes before finding her phone slowly buzzing at the bottom of a pile of winter clothes. She paused for a moment in surprise when she saw the number calling belong to that of Leon Kennedy, her old friend from raccoon city. 

“Well, well, it certainly has been awhile. You never seem to make a social call so mind if I ask what it is straight out of the gate?” Claire said smiling to herself as she answered the phone.

“Not at all, I hate to be reintroducing myself by asking for a favor, but you do owe me a couple and it is a little time sensitive. I'll promise to make it up to you in some way and I'll make sure that you are supported in any way that I could possibly provide while carrying this out. I don't trust anyone else and I can't go to my employer for help on this issue. It's personal but I need someone as capable as you to take care of it.” Leon said obliging Claire’s fleeting request for expediency. 

“I've been doing fine too thanks for asking, thanks for asking about how works going by the way I actually no longer have a job so maybe we'll call that the favor.” Claire said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she was somewhat surprised by how abruptly Leon jumped into his request.

“Jesus Christ, Claire I'm sorry I haven't been as present as I should have, but can you believe me when I say that I'm doing important work? About your job, I think I could fix that for you. This request is pretty heavy, but if you can take care of it for me, I'll speak to my superiors and see if we can get the couple of issues you've had when you applied to the BSAA overlooked.” Leon responded in an apologetic tone.

“So, this must actually be pretty important than? I hope you aren't sending me on a wild goose chase that might get me killed Leon, I mean I'll do it for you, but I'd prefer if I didn't have to.” Claire responded, moderating her tone. 

“You could say that. It's about repaying a personal debt that I am unable to now, to Ada. she sent me a distress signal from these coordinates and is still able to record them and transmit them to me. She never asks for help, so the fact that she bothered to even reach out to me says that she's in deep trouble. I can support you materially by requesting and losing certain acquisitions in my current position. But beyond that I am unable to help in any other way without compromising my mission. Is this something that you can do Claire?” Leon finished letting the requests settle in for Claire as there was silence over the line.

“Fine, but I better be north of 100,000 with health care.” Claire joked back at Leon sighing to herself knowing what the name Ada meant. 

“Thank you, Claire, this really means a lot to me personally. I'll make sure that your taken care of for this you won't regret it. Now, the insertion for this is going to be a little bit rough, nothing you can't handle. I believe she's being held on a submarine given that the coordinates are moving below sea level. All submarines must surface so I have a contact that will be able to pick you up after you fly to Guam and take you out to the position up above the signal. Once it starts to surface you will be able to pick it up and you will go into the water with a self-propelled diving device and as soon as it surfaces you will gain access on board. I will give you the same access codes that Ada was able to send to me. I'll make sure that you are provided with weapons ammunition and extraction. Everything else will be up to you, still game?” Leon finished waiting for Claire’s response.

“And after this, you think you could get me into the BSAA? Let's just call it my first day on the force then.” Claire said with a smile.

“Good, I'll send you an email with the contact. Just head to Dulles airport and make sure that you're there by 2:00 tomorrow, my contact will be there I guarantee it. From there he will brief you on everything else.” The unfinished hanging up the phone. Claire set her phone down and paced for a minute , thinking about what Leon had just offered her. Knowing Leon, and the work she had heard he had moved onto, this was likely going to be deep shit involving bioweapons, terrorism and any other number of things that could try to kill her; especially if Ada Wong was involved. Claire didn't worry the thought, Leon would never lead her into a trap or something that he didn't think she could handle. She grabbed some clean clothes that she had unpacked and thrown back into another bag along with a toothbrush and some travel sized toiletries. She ordered a pizza for dinner and couldn't help but take her mind off the task that she had just been given by her old friend. 

Claire thanked her driver as she stepped out and rated them on her phone before walking into the airport at around one thirty. She had a black suitcase rolling behind her as she made her way through to the sliding doors into the steady throng of travelers preparing to embark and trying to leave. Leon had sent her a link to an odd boarding pass that she now carried in her hands. She presented it at the counter and checked her bag, making her way through the security line after a grueling wait. She aimlessly wandered down the lines of chairs set up outside then gates when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see a clean-shaven man standing with air of an order that only military and law enforcement give off. He was wearing a black windbreaker, half zipped up over a green turtleneck. 

“Ms. Redfield, I’m your contact sent by Agent Kennedy.” He spoke in a low voice as she placed his hands behind his back.

“So, it’s agent now? Interesting. Well I assume we have a plane to catch Mr.…?” Claire returned as she pulled her suitcase upright.  
“Contra ma’am, no Mr., just Contra. We’ll be boarding via one of the private gates at the far end of the terminal.” He said gesturing towards the opposite direction that Claire had been walking. “Follow me.”

“Contra huh? That’s just lazy.” Claire mumbled, laughing to herself as she followed the contact to a cordoned off gate. Contra showed two passes to the security guard standing at the entrance and nodded, moving aside for the both. They made their way onto the boarding ramp and into the cabin of a small private plane. Most of what would be comfort focused finery was stripped out minus a few rows of seating styled after first class commercial airlines. The rest of the plane looked like a military office, computers bolted to desks and encrypted communications gear as well as a section in the center of the fuselage that served as small conference room fit with a large display screen. Contra led Claire to the rear of the plane where there was seating. 

“Take a seat Ms. Redfield, we’re in for a long flight, about 21 hours. The steward will bring you meals throughout the day and you’ll received two briefings. One this evening at four and one 30 minutes before touch down.” Contra said taking Claire’s bag and motioning to one of the empty chairs.

“Will I be able to speak to Leon at all before embarking on this favor?” Claire asked a little impatiently as she sat down in the large lounge chair of a seat.

“Unfortunately, Agent Kennedy has returned to his present task and is not available. He has assured us that you are a capable operative worth our time and resources, I think it’s safe to assume you have enough of a history with him to trust he wouldn’t send you with anyone he didn’t have faith or trust in, correct?”

“Fair enough Contra, I’m going to see if I can catch up on some sleep, you know where to find me when it’s time for the briefing.” Claire returned as she reclined in the seat and closed her eyes.

Claire woke to the soft jostle coming from a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Contra’s stern face looking down at her.

“Time for the first briefing Ms. Redfield. I’ll be waiting for you in the conference room.” He said walking off towards the bulkhead separating the seating area from the rest of the plane. Claire stretched her hands above her head and let out a soft groan as her back arched, her body waking up as she stood up from her seat. She investigated the blank screen of her phone as a makeshift mirror, brushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear and running her hands over her ponytail making sure her nap hadn’t mussed it too much. She made her way through the short hallway and walked into a small conference room. It had a long table in the center with ten seats bolted to the floor around the edges and at the table. There was a series of screens mounted to the wall behind the head of the table, the idle image of the Scepter of Hermes with an eagle perched atop with crossed rifles behind it. Claire turned to the three men and Contra that where sitting in the conference room.

“I can’t say I know that symbol.” Claire said studying the screen saver.

“It’s representative of a coalition between U.S. special forces and BSAA operatives.” Contra answered motioning for Claire to take a seat. She did as she glanced around the faces who joined her in the room. Two seemed older, one wearing a US naval uniform and the other a BSAA field jacket. The other man in the room was wearing blue camouflage, the only piece of his insignia Claire recognized was an eagle clutching a trident, pistol and anchor; a naval special warfare pin.

“Gentlemen this is Ms. Redfield, Agent Kennedy’s associate and survivor of the Raccoon City incident. Though her training is informal and her abilities informally documented, Agent Kennedy vouches for her viability for this mission based on capability and most importantly, integrity.” Contra finished smiling at Claire.

“Ms. Redfield this is Rear Admiral DeMarco, BSAA Polynesian Sector Commander Roland and Chief Petty Officer Martel. Captain Reynolds will be joining us via video conference in a few minutes. We are traveling to the headquarters of the BSAA-US coalition in the pacific. The Admiral is in charge with Commander Roland serving as his de-facto executive officer. Captain Reynolds is the commanding officer of the headquarters installation itself and Chief Martel will be leading your infiltration/exfiltration team. Admiral, I’ll leave the rest to you.” Contra finished after the introductions.

“Thank you, Agent, Ms. Redfield I’d like to take a moment to impress upon you the unusual nature of your presence here and the extraordinary trust we are putting on you based on the word of one of our best field operatives. Everyone here owes him something personally which is part of the reason we have even entertained his request. He has assured us that it goes beyond personal integrity though, that this operation could have implications for national security. How much has Agent, Kennedy discussed with you regarding this mission?” The stern and matter-of-fact voice of the admiral undercut the tone of the room as he got straight to the point.

“Not too much, from what he told me is that it would be an extraction mission for an old friend of his, specifically from a large hostile submarine. When he said he’d pull some strings to make sure I had what I needed I wasn’t expecting admirals and SEALs.” She said taking a seat and looking at the men around her.  
“Like I said Ms. Redfield, we all either owe Agent Kennedy our lives, careers or families’ lives to the various actions of Agent Kennedy, when he asks for help, we don’t say no, we all have that in common. That being said, this mission is not strictly legal or on-the-record. We will need to count on your discretion here. I would have a non-disclosure contract for you but that would defeat the purpose of staying off the record. Needless to say, there would be consequences if you violate our trust.” The Admiral spoke again, looking to his colleagues as he lauded the actions of Leon.

“You needn’t worry, like you said, we’re all here to repay debts and uphold loyalty.” Claire answered leaning back in her chair.

“That’s what I wanted to here. Now for the first stage of this mission I’ll let Commander Roland take it from here.”

“Thank you, Admiral DeMarco. We will be landing at an airfield 100 miles north of Guam, we will be feigning an approach and break off just before approaching Guam airspace. Our operatives are already in the tower at their international terminal. They will record radio chatter and upload radar data to reflect our approach and landing as it would have happened. They will then file a bird strike damage report which will ‘ground’ our plane at that airport until we complete our mission. Then we will execute our maneuver in reverse to return.” The BSAA commander began getting into the mission plan as he started up his laptop. A map of the pacific centered on Guam, a glowing icon labeled with the call sign of their aircraft was on a straight path towards the island.

“What’s out there that will allow us to land? This plane can’t land on a carrier can it?” Claire spoke up as she took everything in.

“This plane won’t be landing on a carrier. One of the coalitions landmark achievements has been constructing a series of offshore fall back facilities in the case of a large-scale outbreak on the mainland, the incident surrounding Terragregia and the FBC showed us how effective such facilities can be for covert operations. This particular installation is disguised as a pair of oil rigs. Due to the boom in the shale oil market it was an easy enough cover to build. In reality these rigs operate a series of massive, submerged deck plates that can be floated to the surface between them and used as a full-service airfield. One of the platforms is used for the storage of aircraft and the other is a special operation base.”

“That’s quite impressive, I assume this is one of the things you would have me keep between myself and my grave.” Claire said smiling at the Admiral.

“Yes, very much so.” He returned, forcing a smile as a show of confidence.

“After we land, you will be given a physical by the installation’s chief medical officer and upon passing you will be equipped and briefed by Chief Petty Officer Martel who will be overseeing your infiltration.” The BSAA commander resumed before being interrupted by a soft ringing sound. He paused and clicked a small icon that appeared in the corner of the display opening a small window showing a woman wearing a US Navy uniform.

“Captain Reynolds, this is Ms. Redfield, Agent Kennedy’s chosen operative.” Commander Roland said in response to the video call.

“Good, Ms. Redfield, I’m sure you’ve realized I’m Captain Reynolds, I’m in charge of Archelon Facility. I’ll be greeting you upon your arrival and will take part in your extraction briefing with the Chief as soon as you arrive. Continue commander.” She said directly addressing Claire before turning back the Commander Roland.

“Thank you, Captain, upon landing you will be given a physical by the chief medical officer before being equipped, briefed by the chief and begin your infiltration. You will be brought to the location of the submarine when it rises to periscope depth to refresh its air supply. We believe based on the readings that where sent to Agent Kennedy that they will need to surface within the next 48 hours. You will board the submarine and extract the rogue operative known as Ada Wong and then either surface the submarine yourself or make use of miniature submarines or escape pods that may be onboard. You will have a small task force waiting to pick you up consisting of the USS Peleliu, USS Halsey and the BSAA cruiser Hopkins. You will send signal to them and they will come to your location and provide any needed assistance for your extraction. Do you have any questions at this time Ms. Redfield?” the commander finished turning back to Claire.

“Seems rather straightforward, what can I expect aboard the submarine?”

“Based on the intelligence we have from Agent Kennedy we believe the submarine is of Chinese origin but was hijacked by an unknown BOW armed group, we don’t know what their motive or operations are, but the Chinese tried to hush up the lost submarine as sunk. It should be crewed by a detachment of BOW’s known as J’avo. They are like T-virus infected but still retain enough cognition to operate weapons and take directions. They likely have a commander on board that we have no intelligence on, but they are not the objective. We advise caution regardless and the stealthier you are the better.” Admiral DeMarco answered as he looked at Commander Roland who began to cycle through a series of photos displaying spy photos of the Chinese sub and blurry combat photos and helmet photos of BSAA encounters with J’avo. Claire furrowed her brow as she watched.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, but I can see the value in keeping things quiet.” She said looking across the table at the two men running the briefing.

“Yes, now with that I say we adjourn for the moment, we still have a lot of moving parts here to mesh. Ms. Redfield you will meet back here an hour before landing to go over some finer mission details with the chief and the captain.” The Admiral said rising from his seat as everyone else stood with him, Claire following awkwardly after a moment. The staff began to file out and Claire fell in behind Contra as she made her way back to her seat. 

“Well welcome to the team, tense meetings will be a thing to look forward to from now on.” Contra said looking back at her.

“I worked for a non-profit before this you know, that’s all we ever did, just none led to any action.” She said light-heartedly. Contra laughed as he took a seat in one of the chairs across the isle from Claire.

“So, have you figured out what my role hear is yet?” Contra said with a slight tone shift.

“You’re here to shoot me if I go rogue right?” Claire responded staying in a good humor.

“Ha, no not quite. I’m a little bit more than that. Leon is a colleague of mine, but he specifically asked that I be the failsafe for the mission, not the primary. He thinks I’d probably shoot Wong rather than extract her.” He said flippantly.

“Well, would you?”

“To be honest, probably. She’s not very trustworthy, but something happened between her and Kennedy in Raccoon City that makes him trust her despite her profession and track record of operating against our interests. I guess that’s the basis for all his strongest trust, you had a similar situation if I remember your file correctly.”  
“You have a file on me?” Claire laughed off the uncomfortable feeling of that information landing at her feet. Contra just looked over at her with his eyebrows raised in a silent “really?”.  
“On second thought I shouldn’t be surprised.” She faced the back of the seat in front of her and tried to relax, the reality of the impending mission was beginning to settle in her stomach. 

“You should take it as a compliment, it was part of Kennedy’s security clearance. You were deemed important enough to him that you merited investigation. Anyway, I was told to give you this, all the intel the US Navy has on that particular class of Chinese guided missile sub. The admiral signed off on it, thinks you’d make most use of the schematics and maps.” Contra finished handing a large spiral bound book to Claire with an intimidating “Top Secret Clearance Required” footnote to the title. “With that I’m going to try and get some rest, I was up all last night making sure you where a viable operative before we bothered to pick you up.” Contra said laying back in his seat as he made it recline. Claire turned to the heavy bundle of military documents and flipped through pages of type text information, sections, sub-paragraphs and diagrams of machinery, trying to get a feel for environment she would be entering and more importantly see if she could get an idea s to where Ada might be held.

Ada groaned as her mind flickered awake, her body stiff from be restrained for so long. She had lost track of time, sleeping and waking when it seemed like she should. She tried to shuffle her shoulders finding it much easier to relieve her stiffness, the heavy web wraps from the mutated J’avo not holding her back as much as the used to. Ada suddenly realized she was not in the same orientation, or place from when she had last fallen asleep. She was lay up against a wall in a well adorned bedroom. Her captors had removed the overbearing layers of web that had bound her hand and foot and covered her chest, arms and legs. Her arms where secured above her head with a pair of handcuffs bolted to the wall. Her ankles where held fast by another pair of cuffs, a short chain connecting them. 

“Interesting taste but silver really isn’t my color.” Ada attempted to say, thinking it as a soft series of mews and groans came from her mouth. She felt a large muzzle buckled over her mouth preventing her from uttering a word. 

“At least it’s a little more glamorous than what the J’avo had for me. Though they could have bothered to get me a new blouse.” Ada thought looking down at some remaining strands of webbing that had clung to her black top, her red blouse a casualty of her last scuffle with the guards of the sub. 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Finally, it’s been so dull waiting for you. Starring at your prize gets old after a moment.” A woman’s teasing voice addressed Ada as she woke. The form of a woman stood from a chair near the corner of the room, opposite the wardrobe on one side of the bed. She wore a red dress with a flower patter along the split near the hem. She had short dark hair and stern, sultry look that Ada immediately recognized as the exact outfit and look she had during her mission to Raccoon City. Not only that, but she had the exact look and complexion as Ada from that time, the spitting image as her.

“I can tell by your lack of an expression that you are disguising surprise; you can surmise that I know a thing or two about you Ms. Wong.” The woman addressed her as she slowly walked towards her. She knelt down in front of Ada, her face exactly the same as hers save for a cross marked gouge scar on her right cheek. “So many questions behind those pretty eyes.” Ada’s double said stroking Ada’s hair. She grabbed Ada’s shoulders and forced her to her feet, unbolting the chain of her cuffs and moving her to the bed. “Come sit with me, we have much to discuss.” She said forcing Ada to sit next to her on the bed. She reached behind Ada’s head and unbuckled the muzzle. Ada couldn’t compose herself as she took a deep breath, a strand of drool hanging from her lower lip as coughed, her double tossed the muzzlw on the bed. She reaches up and wiped Ada’s lip with her thumb, wiping it on the sheets of the bed.

“Let’s start with names, I’m Carla Radames, but I play a mean Ada Wong when need arises. As for you well, you’ve kinda been my case study since as far back as I can remember.” Carla said looking Ada in the eye with a hunger that disturbed Ada though she refused to say it.

“Really, and here I was thinking Simmons had just commissioned the world’s most expensive sex-doll. I suppose your obsession follows his?” Ada retorted

“Ughh, straight to sex with you, I guess I should have expected that from the narcissistic bitch I see every morning in the mirror. As for. That creep, yes he has a role in this, I’m just working my angle until I can shed him like you did, only you come running back to pay him a visit only to find me.” Carla said shuffling closer to Ada.

“Back off Radames, if I’m going to bother with self indulgence I’m not going with a cheap copy, especially not while on the clock.” Ada spat as Carla laughed off the barb.

“On the clock? Come on Ada you can do so much better than that. Not like that stopped you from picking up that ken doll of a cop in Raccoon City while on the job. Speaking of which have you been able to see him recently?” Carla hissed maniacally as she waited fro Ada’s reaction.

“We’ve been a on a little hiatus, but as for your chances sweetheart; he may look like a simple pretty boy but her can smell bullshit even with perfume and a pretty bow on it.” Ada snarled back.

“So nasty… no wonder he’s not around when you need. I do want one thing from you that I unfortunately cannot simply take. You are going to tell me everything you know about the two Tricell agents you where tracking and what exactly they had.” Carla said standing and pacing in front of Ada as she spoke.

“Are you serious? You really don’t know? Ok here’s the new arrangement Carla dear. You can do whatever you like to me but you know I’ll die long before I’ll give in. We trade what we want to know; you tell me what Simmons is really doing and I’ll tell you about the turncoats and their package. You first, not like I’m going to leaving without telling you.” Ada said lifting her cuffed wrists.

“Only to indulge my desire for dramatic monologue, fine Wong, deal.” Carla said after a moment of consideration.

Claire, Contra and Chief Petty Officer Martel all sat around the conference table, now only an hour from landing at Archelon base. Captain Reynolds was visible on a window opened on the monitor at the end of the room. 

“Good morning gentlemen, Ms. Redfield, I trust that you all got some rest, and if not, I hope you where going over mission planning.” The Captain opened, smiling as the group looked lively but cups of coffee where conspicuously in front of everyone. “Let’s get right to it. Upon landing, Ms. Redfield will report to the Chief Medical Officer for a combat readiness physical escorted by Agent Contra. After passing she will be taken to the magazine by Chief Martel and equipped with her mission loadout. Chief you will have two hours to assess, counsel and equip Ms. Redfield. You will have access to the range for weapons qualifying but we will not be requiring it as a condition of mission readiness. Ms. Redfield I strongly recommend taking some time to qualify on your weapons, especially if it has been more than six months since the last time you operated a firearm. Your mission proposal for insertion has been approved Chief, you have the floor.” The Captain finished moving quickly through the briefing.

“After we get you outfitted for the mission, we will board a SEALION stealth boat and proceed out to open ocean. Agent Kennedy’s transmission also was able to latch onto a signal that emanates from Ms. Wong’s communicator. Assuming it is still active we should be able to follow its signal and wait for the submarine to surface. The signal is weak, so we’ll have to be within a couple miles of the sub, but our pacific hydrophones have given us an approximate path of the submarine based on a series of positive sightings. We should intercept along it’s approximate path within 14 hours, so we have to stay on schedule.” The chief said looking over at Claire.

“Seems pretty straightforward, I just have to keep coloring in the lines until you get me on board, find the lady in the red dress and send a recovery signal, am I right?” Claire said looking from the Chief to the Captain.

“More or less correct Ms. Redfield. Do you have any questions?” 

“Not at the moment, we should be landing soon right?” 

“Very, we should actually return to our seats soon.” Contra said standing.

“We’ll meet soon Ms. Redfield.” Captain Reynolds said as the screen went dark and the rest of the room’s occupants stood and filed out of the conference room. Claire returned to her seat as the ‘fasten seatbelts light gleamed on the top of bulkhead. The plane began to bank as it passed it’s landing zone for its approach. Claire looked out the window on the downward angle of the plane to see two large oil platforms in the middle of a calm blue ocean stretching to the horizons. The water between the two platforms seemed to grow tumultuous, turning white as it began to froth and then oddly, turn grey. She realized she was watching what looked like a massive aircraft carrier deck rise out of the ocean between the two oil platforms, a runway appearing out of no where. The aircraft began to descend as Claire sat back in her seat, the fluttering nervous feeling of her impending task began to become real. The plane landed and slowly came to a stop. Contra stood and Claire followed suit.

“Don’t worry about your bags Ms. Redfield, you’ll be needed for the mission brief.” Contra said motioning towards the plane’s exit. Claire made her way down the steps and was greeted by Captain Reynolds standing in front of a grey-painted Humvee. 

“Welcome aboard Archelon Station Ms. Redfield, Chief Martel. Please, get in, we’re on a timetable.” The captain addressed Claire as the chief stepped off the plane behind her. Claire nodded and climbed in the backseat of the vehicle, making room for Martel as he got in after her. The captain got in the passenger seat and told the young woman in the driver’s seat to return to the main structure. They pulled away and began to rapidly accelerate towards the oil rig to the north as the plane began to be towed to the south, the rest of the passengers being taken by a small convoy of vehicles behind them.

“Did you get the pleasure of seeing the airfield deployment on your way in?” Captain Reynolds asked looking back at Claire in a brief moment of levity from the ever-stern Captain.

“Yes ma’am, I’ve seen a lot, I’m sure you’ve read from the file you all have on me but that was very impressive.” Claire returned facetiously referring to the level of surveillance she recently had learned had been conducted on her.

“Yes, well when we arrive, the Chief will escort you to med bay, the physical shouldn’t take more than half an hour and then you will immediately proceed to the magazine. From their you will be deployed, have you eaten within the last four hours?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Have you started hydrating? The open ocean is essentially a wet desert and even within the climate confines of the SEALION dehydration and heat injury can sneak up on you.”

“Contra made sure I was drinking at least 16 ounces every hour since last night, has been annoying going to the bathroom so often though.” Claire responded laughing at her own simple joke.  
“Good, you should fare well as long as all the other pieces fall into place.” The Captain returned facing forward as the quickly approached the base of the oil rig. They drove into a large vehicle elevator at the base of the platform where it met the massive pieces of the airfield. The were slowly lifted into the superstructure of the rig, Claire looking out at what was, a massive military base. The where lifted into a machine shop and motor pool large enough to house several aircraft the size of the same one they arrived in. They got out and Reynolds nodded at Martel, who returned the gesture.

“With me Ms. Redfield.” He said curtly before turning and heading towards the bulkhead across from the elevator. They entered into a narrow hallway and made their way past several doors and junctions, a gentle element of traffic reminding Claire that this was an active military installation. They entered into a large room at. The end of a series of turns and corridors.

“Commander Remone, this is the patient the Captain spoke of.” Martel said upon entering. A woman in the blue camouflage of the navy’s uniform was sitting at a computer behind a desk in the far corner. She was tall and wore her blonde hair in a tight bun behind her head.

“Thank you Chief, I can conduct it here in my office. If you could please step outside and give Ms. Redfield some privacy.” Remone responded without looking up from her computer. Martel silently complied, exiting and closing the door behind him.

“Ms. Redfield if you could please disrobe, I’ll begin in a moment, I’m just finishing your medical file.” Remone said while again not looking up from her computer. 

“You mean, all the way? No assless smock or anything?” Clair responded looking around the medical office, not seeing any formal examination table but noticing a case of simple medical instruments on the coffee table in front of a plain sofa.

“No, no, I just need to be able to determine your body mass index and listen to your lungs and heart.” Remone responded with a laugh. She stood and approached Claire as she began removing the grey blouse she had changed into overnight on the flight.

“Good, you knew to dress somewhat sensibly.” Remone commented on Claire revealing a dark sports bra and spandex briefs rather than her typical civilian undergarments. 

“I like to think I hide it well.” Claire returned shaking her foot from the legs of her jeans. Remone humored her by laughing again, taking a set calipers from her case of equipment and approaching Claire. 

“Arms out and straight and spread your feet apart some.” Remone said as she began to measure Claire’s BMI.

“Deep breaths, in and out, repeat. Good, now again, in and out. Good, that’s what I need. Are you currently under the influence any medications? Have you in the last two years been diagnosed with an infectious disease. Do you have any conditions or afflictions that would otherwise disqualify you from military service such as bone spurs, flat feet, color blindness or asthma?” Remone asked going through the list as she examined Claire up and down to determine how fit she was to undergo this mission. 

“Well you check all the good boxes on conditions, you’re in great physical shape and well, we already knew this, but you have shown a strong natural resilience to the progenitor virus and it’s developed forms. I see no reason to stop you from heading out immediately.” Remone said as Claire began to dress herself.

“One thing off the record Ms. Redfield, when you recover Ms. Wong, could you obtain a genetic sample for me. Do what you must do to get it whether it be blood, saliva or hair. I have a good feeling that her physiology is different from the average human.” Remone said in a hushed tone.

“I’ll see what I can do Commander.” Claire said making her way back into the hallway. Chief Martel was waiting for her. “I’m cleared by the doc, time for shooting, right?” Claire asked smiling. They made their way down the hallway towards the station’s magazine. They entered a tight room with two secure doors and a counter. 

“Morning Chief, this our special operator?” The young sailor on the other side of the thick plate of glass said through a speaker running through the counter. 

“Yes, you get my collection together?” Martel replied.

“That and the range is clear for you.”

“Excellent, Ms. Redfield if you would follow me.” The Chief said as one of the secure doors unlocked with a loud clanking sound. Claire followed him through into the armory, weapons tightly packed into place on racks, each one with a tag and electronic fob attached for tracking check in, check out and repair.

“Now Ms. Redfield you said you where most comfortable with handguns and shotguns, so I’ve done my best to accommodate what you are best suited for.” Martel said as they passed through the armory to a large room set aside as a shooting range. There was a large steel footlocker set near a rack of targets and a large garbage bin filled with spent shells. Martel opened the footlocker and lifted a mean looking black long gun from the chest and handed it to Claire.

“Benelli M4 Super 90 in 12-gauge, good gun, lot of stability but this, Kel-Tec KSG in 12 gauge will give you better cornering in the tight confines of a submarine.” He said lifting a compact shotgun from the locker and holding it for Claire to see. “Let’s have you shoot them both, see which feels better.”

Claire was wringing her hands as the boat rocked and bucked and it sped through the deep chop of the open ocean. Her M4 was strapped to the bulkhead above her and the handgun she had chosen, a Berretta 93R, was strapped to her thigh. She was wearing heavy duty black cargo pants, black jungle boots and a black tank top. Over that she wore one of the most complex sets of body armor she had ever seen, let alone worn. She had a special tactical vest on that held her ammunition, radio, first aid kit, flares, and on the back had a two-liter pouch of water with a hose-straw run through the strap over her shoulder. All over the vest where a series of clips, rungs and metal threading that Contra and Martel had clipped, attached and even screwed on a series of heavy ballistic plates. They covered her in such a way that she could still access all her equipment while still being covered in light armor. Her arms held a full sleeve of interlocking armored pieces as well ending in a gauntlet on both wrists. On her left wrist was a blade powered by a hydraulic piston she could deploy by pushing a button on her index finger with her thumb while making a fist. They had completed the ensemble with two large plates attached to the tops of her thighs and a full helmet with a shaded visor. Claire barely recognized the bulky super-soldier as herself when she had seen her reflection in the window of the boat as the boarded at Archelon station.

“Nervous?” Contra said, sitting across from her in the small cabin of the SEALION stealth boat.

“You could say I’m a bit. Though when I put the helmet on, I doubt you’ll be able to tell.” Claire laughed. She had put her long auburn hair into a bun and donned a diver’s hood for comfort while wearing the heavy, multifaceted headgear. “I feel like we’ve been out here long enough to head back to the mainland. Do we have anything on the signal we’re supposed to be tracking?”

“We picked it up about fifteen minutes ago and have been following it since. We don’t have too much data to go off now, but the craft seems to be on course to surface.” Martel answered from the front of the cabin where he sat with the driver. “Hold it, unidentified aircraft on radar, it’s not ours. Hold tight back there, we’re going to partially submerge the craft to stay hidden.” He shouted back, an air of caution in his voice. Claire grabbed hold of the storage netting above her and braced as she felt the boat shudder and sink into the water further, the water now splashing close to the windows in the back of the cabin.

“We seem to be fine, submerged and still proceeding quickly to target, the aircraft is heading past us in that direction.” Martel said leaning forward to get a look at the craft through the front windshield.

“Looks like a special Harbin Z series, maybe an update or special outfit? Anyway, that bird has range but is still to far out here to be from the mainland.,” Martel continued observing the fast-moving black profile of a helicopter moving on past them at low altitude. “Send an encrypted message back to Archelon base, tell them to widen patrols and be on the lookout for non-coalition ships that could support the landing of a helicopter.”

“We getting any more data on the location of our signal yet?” Contra spoke up as the tension in the cabin began to build. Claire could feel her heartbeat increase pace. 

“Yes, it’s within a kilometer and it appears to be at periscope depth and still rising.” Martel responded. They kept sailing towards the signal for several more tense minutes as the unknown helicopter faded into the distance.

“There! Bring us to a stop, we need to observe for a moment.” Martel said as the boat was brought to a stop. A small black structure was appearing in the distance, the tower of a large ballistic submarine surfacing as the unknown helicopter circled around the risen sub. It hovered low behind the tower and began to descend.

“Are they really trying to land on the deck of the sub?” Contra asked in surprise

“They seem to, what the hell are they thinking?” Martel responded as they watched the helicopter slowly settle down on the deck.

“We’re going to have a really small window to catch that sub. Ms. Redfield, make yourself ready, this could be a fast one. Lets head to the sub full speed the second that bird lifts off.” Contra said shuffling to the front of the cabin so he could look through the windshield. Claire slid her helmet over her diving hood, turning on the small heads up display that bloomed into the left side of her visor in a soft blue light. She grabbed her shotgun from above her and slid a box of shells out from under the bench she was sitting on. She loaded the magazine, shell by shell, ran the bolt and loaded one more shell. 

“Loaded plus one Contra, I’m ready when you guys can put me on that sub.” Claire said clipping the strap of her shotgun to her vest, letting it hang under her arm as she braced herself, taking hold of the storage netting on the roof as she stood.

“Bird’s dusting off, gun it!” Martel said as they watched the helicopter start to lift from the deck of the submarine. “Bring it up on our starboard side, keep us as hidden as possible.” The boat lurched forward as it quickly began to accelerate towards the massive black structure of the submarine. 

“Now if all goes well Ms. Redfield, we’ll get you aboard without them noticing, keep stealth as long as you can, use your suppressed sidearm and avoid direct confrontation.” Martel said looking back at Claire, now completely clad in her mission equipment and body armor. Contra was sitting near the back of the cabin donning scuba gear as they spoke.

“What’s all that for?” Claire asked as he put on his fins.

“If you fall off that deck with all that gear, you’ll be way too heavy to swim yourself back to the boat, I’ll be the one fishing you out, wanted to be ready just incase.” He returned with a rare smile.

“Ms. Redfield, you still want to keep your primary entry point?” Martel interrupted.

“The rear emergency hatch, yes. It’s a bit out of the way but I’ll be able to stay hidden. Standard operating procedure for this class of sub is for emergency hatches to unlock while surfacing during non-combat missions. I’m taking a risk but based on their course, posture and level of automation I’m willing to bet it’ll be unlocked.” Claire answered, having committed much to memory from the plans provided by Contra. 

“Good, we’ll make sure to get you close.” Martel called back. They where very close to the submarine now, the helicopter flying off towards the horizon. They pulled up alongside the rear of the submarine, the massive rudder looming over the small stealth craft. Martel and the pilot stood up and stepped onto the short deck. They tossed two large disks onto the deck of the submarine, magnets that stuck to the hull. The magnets had cables attached to them that the two men used to pull the stealth boat right next to the sub. They slid a small, perforated steel walkway over the taught wires, threadings gripping them and creating a makeshift gangway to the sub. Claire exited the boat and quickly moved onto the deck of the sub. 

“Good luck Ms. Redfield, we’re going to rendezvous with the coalition task force and await your signal.” Contra called to Claire as she made her way to the emergency hatch on the rear of the deck. Claire reached the heavy latch and began to turn it, forcing the hatched to open.

“Good, unlocked, one point for Claire.” Claire said under her breath as she slowly turned the wheel to open the door. She felt a sudden shudder from the hull of the ship. 

“Comms check, Redfield, is that hatch unlocked? The sub appears to be submerging, we’re going to pull away.” The voice of Martel said coming into the earpiece built into Claire’s helmet.

“Should be fine, getting the hatch open now, going silent as soon as I’m onboard.” Claire responded lifting the heavy hatch and lowering herself into a small airlock, sealing the deck hatch behind her. The air lock was lit by a series of red running lights and a green glow from the airlock regulation system. Claire pulled the latch on the door and pushed it open into the dark hallway of the submarine. Claire drew her Berretta 93R and carefully affixed her suppressor to the barrel. She held her arm up straight as she steadily moved down the hallway, carefully rounding the corner, another empty hallway lit by eerie red running lights.

Claire moved swiftly, trying to muffle her footsteps as much as possible. She ran through the potential locations of Ada. There was no formal brig aboard the. Submarine but multiple maintenance access rooms and storage bays that could be turned into a makeshift prison. Claire followed the path in her head and arrived at the first one, trying to slowly twist the latch and push open the door, leading to a small room that had machinery, dials and pipes covering the walls and crisscrossing the ceiling. Claire reached up to her left shoulder and turned on a flashlight built into the armored plate. She scanned the corners of the room, her heart racing as she tried to keep calm. The flashlight illuminated the shadows cast by the machinery as a steady electrical hum emanated from the walls. Claire found nothing until she looked up at the ceiling. There was an odd shape coming from the ceiling, not machinery. She reached up and touched it. It moved with the forced of her fingers, malleable but not breaking. She withdrew her hand, pinching off a small piece, stretching from the main mass. She looked at it closely in her hand, the substance was sticky and strong, like a large, wadded mass of spider webs. Claire wiper her hand off on the wall and glanced back at the unknown mass of material. 

“Great, already signs of bio-weapon activity.” She said under her breath in a hushed tone. Ada was not here though, no reason to linger. Claire turned to the door as she heard a steady thud echo from the hallway. She quickly crouched into the shadows of the room, hiding herself as what sounded like heavy footsteps approached the open door of the room. A dark figure appeared in the doorway, red lenses of their mask glowing as they looked inquisitively at the open door, then into the room.

“J’avo.” Claire thought to herself as she watched the humanoid bioweapon raise its weapon to search the room. Claire took a deep breath and held it, raising her weapon and firing three bursts from her side arm into the chest of the J’avo. The suppressor kept her grouping tight and the sound from sending a cacophony of alarms off as gunfire on a submarine would alert everyone. The J’avo bucked, the force of the rounds striking their chest and spinning them to the floor with a heavy clatter. Claire stood up from the shadows after she was satisfied that this had been only a lone enemy. She dragged the corpse into the room and closed the hatch behind in. She made a mental note that this potential cell was clear and prepared to head to a large central cargo hold that was another likely spot. She rounded a corner and saw a slightly ajar door at a bulkhead that she had not seen on any plans. Claire paused, confused for a moment.

“Specialty outfit or unlisted modifications?” she thought to herself as she carefully approached the door. She gently pushed it open just enough for her to see through to the next hallway. It stunned her what she saw, like the door led somewhere other than a submarine. The adjoining hallway was exquisitely decorated like the upper floor of a fine home; artwork hung on the walls, inlayed shelving covered with expensive and macabre artifacts and heavy wood doors that led to adjoining rooms. Claire also noticed a J’avo facing away from her not 10 feet from the door and another that appeared to be patrolling the corridor, approaching the door she was looking through. Though it hadn’t seemed to notice her, Claire quickly pulled herself behind the doorframe back into the red lit steel hall of the submarine. She held her weapon close to her chest and glanced around the corner again seeing the patrolling J’avo standing in front of the one standing sentry at the bulkhead. It grumbled and grunted something unintelligible before turning to resume its patrol. 

Claire seized the moment and silently slipped into the odd, manor-like hallway and clenched her left fist, feeling with her thumb for the button that activated the blade built into her armor. She came up behind the sentry and wrapped her right arm around the J’avo’s neck and rammed her fist into its back, activating her blade as she connected. It sprung from its housing and cut deep into the J’avo’s body. Claire felt the blade cut through its spine as she twisted and ripped the blade out, widening the wound as the weapon returned to its housing in her gauntlet. The B.O.W. lurched and bucked with the sudden attack and quickly went limp in Claire’s hold. Claire, still propping up the fresh corpse fired a flurry of bursts at the patrolling J’avo before it turned the corner. The J’avo was thrown up against the far wall as the barrage of rounds struck its body, spraying the ornate wood door behind it with a greyish green fluid that looked like anything but blood. Claire sighed in relief as she let the corpse of the J’avo she was holding up fall in a heap on the ground. She pulled the magazine from her Berretta and looked at the count, swapping it for a fresh magazine from a pouch on her vest. She approached the dead J’avo at the end of the hallway, weapon raised as she stayed alert for more bioweapons. She rounded the corner to see another, empty, stretch of bizarrely ornate hallway. 

Claire stood over the dead J’avo and shoved the body aside from her foot and tried the door. The brass nob twisted, and the door opened into a dark room. Claire closed the door behind her this time- determined to limit how much attention she would attract this time, especially due to the bodies in the hall- and ran her hand over the wall searching for a light switch. She found one and flipped it, illuminating a fancy, well decorated bedroom with multiple wardrobes, a vanity, bureau, on suite bathroom and a large king bed in the center of the room.

My god.” Claire muttered out loud as she looked on the bed. Claire carefully circled around as she observed a woman, her wrists cuffed behind her, a muzzle placed over her mouth and a strip of cloth tied tightly around her head to blindfold her. Claire was so taken aback by the sight that she found herself paused for several moments wondering how to approach the situation.

“Wghhmm, rrrgh yghh jfffmm ghhnnn hhhtterr?” the woman struggled to say anything intelligible through the muzzle. Claire jumped with surprise, still stunned by what she walked in on before holstering her sidearm and approaching her. She removed the blindfold to reveal Ada’s stern brown eyes looking over the armored figure that had just entered the room. Claire struggled with the buckle holding the muzzle as Ada intently looked at Claire, taking in her weapons and her armor. Claire finally succeeded and removed it as Ada stretched out her jaw.

“Ughh, ffwp. I’ll assume you know who I am since you aren’t a B.O.W. and you don’t appear affiliated with anyone on this boat. Who are you with?” Ada said trying to rid herself of the uncomfortable soreness brought on by Carla leaving her for so long.

“Claire Redfield, I’m here because Agent Kennedy got the distress signal you put out.” Claire said in a reserved tone, realizing that despite the position she had found Ada in, she was still a formidable operative that she knew little about.

“Agent Kennedy, the doe-eyed rookie, not some special agent that can dispatch commandos whenever someone asks for help. Don’t mistake that for lack of gratitude, quite simply, I am more embarrassed by that message then you finding me like this. Speaking of, could you be bothered to untie me? As you can see, I have no weapons hidden on me.” Ada said, looking down at herself and then back at Claire.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Claire said snapping out of the stunned expression she had still hidden behind her helmet. Claire pulled a multi-tool from her belt and using a thin pick to undo the cuffs on Ada’s wrists. Ada took the tool from Claire, using it to undo similar cuffs locked around her ankles. Ada stretched her arms out before attempting to stand, her wrists stiff from being bound for hours.

“So, I assume you have a plan for extraction?” Ada said standing, stretching her legs out, almost stumbling as feeling returned to them. Claire turned to Ada as she began going through the wardrobes looking for something to wear.

“Surface the submarine and transmit a signal to awaiting pickup.” Claire said trying to keep any specific details to herself, still on edge around Ada.

“Mhm, and how will you be surfacing the submarine?" Ada asked pulling out a black evening gown from the wardrobe and holding it up to herself, looking at it in the vanity mirror before replacing it and searching for something else.

“There’s an emergency helm in the rear compartment of the boat; on the way, there is a pump flow substation. I’ll manually open one of the ballast valves while deactivating the safety measure that automatically closes it. The sub’s automated system will read it as flooding, granting access to emergency systems, including the secondary helm.” Claire finished confidently and with a hint of pride.

“A better answer than I expected from you but what makes you think that they won’t be protecting the secondary controls as much as the primary? Especially if the sub has its emergency systems activated.” Ada said holding up a red dress to herself in the mirror. “Dated as hell but it will do, enough retro fashion is coming back I can get away with it.” She muttered to herself as she began to dress.

“I was able to reach you without issue or even raising the alarm, wasn’t I? Getting through a few more won’t be an issue.” Claire returned defiantly.

“Easy to say when you don’t fight them head on. In these close quarters, even with two of us they’ll overrun us quickly.” Ada said smoothing out the hem of her dress and searching the wardrobe for footwear.

“Well then do have an alternative to taking them head on?” Claire asked, pacing now annoyed that rather than the veiled gratitude that she expected, she was being analyzed and critiqued.

“I do. My gracious host is the sadistic creation of Defense Secretary Simmons. She is a direct clone of my genetic makeup capable of copying my mannerisms but, she has all of the withheld vulgarity of that obsessive puke. She calls herself Carla Radames and she is acting as an instrument of Simmons’ interests, chiefly keeping Umbrella’s work with the US government secret. As if everyone didn’t know already, but he believes that he is the best chance to defeat bioterrorism and if people found out he had helped the company who started all this then he’d just be in league with them. Simple really, the sheep dressed as a shepherd is afraid of looking like the wolf, incredibly foolish but people will die for it. Sorry for the rant, I’m not trying to shake your beliefs, simply stating fact. My plan though, as you must be hanging on every word for, is I will assume Carla’s identity as she has been designed to assume mine. These J’avo are more intelligent then standard infected but really can only notice basic appearance, behavior and follow simple orders. You will play the part of my prisoner.” Ada finished, swaying back and forth between sarcasm, muted anger and seriousness as she outlined her plan.

“Umm, how exactly are we going to go about that?” Claire said apprehensively as Ada slipped on a pair of black hose and flats in lieu of heels.  
“Simple really, we’ll remove your armor and bind you, walk straight to the bridge and surface the submarine. If we are convincing, we should have no issues.” Ada said grabbing the cuffs that Claire had just released her from. 

“And why should I trust you in any of this?” Claire said now putting herself closer to the door in her nervous pacing.

“Because you have no better plan and because I was able to get aboard this submarine without any of the special equipment and help that you had, in a pinch I’ll be able to free and arm you before you come to harm.” Ada said inspecting the handcuffs before looking back at Claire. “Now, remove your torso armor and vest, leave you legs and sidearm holstered, they’re unlikely to notice that. I’ll take your shotgun and keep your armor in here.” Ada said handing Claire back the multi-tool. “Keep it somewhere easy to grab; I’ll be able to toss you your armor in a tight spot.” She said approaching Claire with the cuffs in her hands. Claire looked reluctantly at her as she racked her brain for any alternate solution, but the logic and simplicity of Ada’s plan was strong. She removed her helmet and hood, tossing them in the bag as she began to remove her armor plating, putting each piece neatly into a bag Ada had pulled from the wardrobe. She handed off the blade that was strapped to her chest to Ada as she unclipped her vest and forced it into the bag. To Claire’s shock, Ada took the blade, removed it from its sheath and pressed the edge to her cheek in front of the vanity. She winced as she slowly dragged the blade across her skin, rotated it 90 degrees and cut again, mimicking the scar Carla had on her own face. Ada wiped the blade on towel set of the vanity and dabbed away the blood running down her cheek.

“What the hell was that for?” Claire said now just standing in her black tank top, the only armor she had left covering her thighs.

“Carla’s only distinguishing feature that I don’t have is a scar like this on her face. I have to look the part if I’m going to make you act it.” Ada said hoping this would buy her some trust with the hesitant Claire.

“Ok, well then let’s get on with this.” Claire said nervously handing her M4 to Ada. Ada took it and set it on the bed, grabbing the cuffs she had readied, she approached Claire again. 

“Arms behind, keep your hands flat and wrists together.” Ada said stepping behind Claire as she complied. Ada clicked the cuffs into place tightly around both of Claire’s wrists

“Ok, that’s tight enough to convince them, we’re moving on, now right?” Claire said nervously twisting her wrists in the silver steel that held them. They barely gave any slack for Claire to shuffle her shoulders in an attempt to move.

“Hardly, like I said, we both need to look the part.” Ada said as she wiped the muzzle that Carla had left on her before turning back to Claire.  
“What else coufffmm, hfffgh!” Claire’s protest was muffled as Ada pressed the muzzle to her lips and buckled it tightly behind Claire’s head.

“Relax, like I said, you have to look the part. This is far easier then cutting your own face up I promise you.” Ada said as she finished preparing Claire to pass as her prisoner. Claire looked at her, slightly disturbed by the amount of control she had just lost from the situation. 

“You look good, like Clara has grabbed you and intends on torturing and humiliating you until you are of no more use. Forgive me for any convincing role play I do, don’t take it personal.” Ada said zipping up the bag with Claire’s armor. She shouldered the M4 and put her hand on Claire’s shoulder, leading her to the door.

“Get into character Ms. Redfield, this all depends on it.” Ada said as she opened the door into the hallway. Claire almost froze as half a dozen J’avo stood around the rapidly decaying remains of the two she had killed.

“My new friend made a bit of a mess on the way in, take care of it.” Ada said in a low, sultry voice. She seemed unfazed by the group of bioweapons as she shoved Claire through the door and to the left. She kept a hand on Claire’s bound wrists as the passed another pair of J’avo. They looked at Claire but made no noise or move to apprehend them. Claire looked over her shoulder to see the J’avo they had seen upon exiting gathering the equipment of their dead comrades. Ada forcefully grabbed Claire’s ponytail and forced to look forward.

“Head down, you only do something when I say.” Ada growled, the statement unclear as to whether she was speaking as herself or as Carla. They continue to move towards the bridge, passing through the well adorned hall back to the red-lit steel corridors of the submarine. They passed through a long corridor, lined with varies entrances to other rooms and hatches to decks above and below. J’avo moved idly about, some carrying weapons, others seeming to perform the basic maintenance of keeping the sub moving. Ada opened the door at the end of the hall and pushed Claire through, Claire stumbling as she fought to keep her balance. Ada followed quickly behind her, the pair finding themselves on the bridge. There where about a dozen J’avo present, half sitting at various stations performing basic tasks, the rest standing guard barely acknowledging the presence of Ada and Claire. Ada walked over to the helmsman and forced Claire to kneel next to her.

“Our dear secretary is sending another pickup for my new friend here. Unfortunately, our time is over for now. Surface the boat.” Ada said quickly and plainly. The J’avo turned its red lensed helmet towards her and grunted in acknowledgement. Turning back to his instruments, he began to prepare the submarine to surface. The hull shuddered as the ship began to empty its ballast and rise. Ada stared quietly at the instruments indicating their ascent as she held onto Claire’s ponytail like a handle. Claire shuffled on the floor, trying to get into a kneeling position.

A blinking icon lit up on one of the screens, reading “incoming message”. Ada squinted at it as she wondered how to go forward. She looked the part of Carla Radames and decided it was riskier not answer then to try and keep up the act. She touched the icon and the window opened to reveal Simmons, calling from the same location he had first contacted Ada from.

“Carla, I thought you left the submarine already, I was notified that it was making for the surface again. A small task force of US Navy ships are nearby and I was concerned.” He said slowly and methodically

“I sent our guest Ms. Wong on that ride, keeping her off the sub. You’ve done poorly at keeping us hidden, two incursions in a week is a pretty piss poor security record for a submarine.” Ada said haughtily, yanking Claire to her feet to show off her prize “It hardly matters, I now have two high value hostages, what should we do with them?” Ada said keeping with the act.

“I see, the incursion you suffered was not done with my knowledge. This means it was either unofficial in which you may simply dispose of the prisoner or it means I am suspected, and people are deliberately hiding operations from me. In that case we must move much quicker now, and you will still dispose of the prisoner.” Simmons said seeming to change to a concerned tone. “And one more thing, you contacted me shortly after taking off but, you do a good Carla Ms. Wong, even got the scar. J’avo, take them out.” Simmons said as the screen went black.

“Shit.” Ada said under her breath. She unslung the shotgun and fired it point blank into the head of the J’avo sitting at the helm. The B.O.W.’s head exploded into a mass of eviscerated flesh, coating the controls and the bulkhead behind it as it’s companions began to respond to Simmons’ order. Ada threw Claire to the and crouched over her, her legs straddling her as she took aim at the two closest J’avo. She quickly fired two more rounds, both striking their target’s heads. The J’avo’s armored masks ripped from the impact, pieces of the flying off as they caught fire from the impact. Claire seized the moment to pick the lock to her cuffs as Ada held off the J’avo. Ada took off her backpack and stood back up taking aim at the advancing J’avo. She fired three rounds at the remaining armed J’avo as the rest struggled to avoid the sudden skirmish that had erupted. She hit two, their bodies showing damage from the rounds as they two caught fire.

Ada ducked down behind a console as a flurry up bullets struck the bulkhead behind her, busting screens and destroying instruments. Ada waited for a pause and fired two more rounds at the remaining two J’avo, striking both but killing only one, the wounded one starting to mutate to repair its damaged tissue. As she took aim again, three more J’avo entered the bridge and forced her to duck back into cover as more gunshots filled the small compartment. Ada kept her head low, waiting for the J’avo to reload when the wounded mutant rounded the corner, it’s grotesque insectoid head gnashing and clicking as it stood over her. She threw a hard kick into its side and put the barrel of the gun up against its neck, squeezing the trigger as she did. The gun replied with a single soft click as the mechanism cycled with an empty chamber. Ada paused for a moment before swinging the weapon like a club, knocking the stunned bioweapon to the floor. She prepared to give it another heavy blow to bludgeoned it to death when it suddenly spat a dozen strands of webbing at Ada’s feet. The cacophony of gunfire seemed to increase in the small space as Ada lost her balance, hitting the floor hard. Ada attempted to raise herself on her elbows when she felt the mutant J’avo roll over on top of her, grabbing her arms and pinning them at her sides. She struggled but it had too much leverage on her as it began to cover Ada in its thick strands of white webbing. It stuck to the floor around her as it attached her arms to her sides, despite her struggles, her restrained feet preventing her from gaining and leverage or landing any blow to her assailant. 

The J’avo was suddenly thrown down to Ada’s side as she realized the gunfire had ceased. She struggled to look up as two booted feet stepped in front of her. It was Claire, her Berretta’s barrel still smoking.

“Interesting change of positions we find ourselves in huh?” Claire said laughing to herself as Ada lay pinned in front of her.

“Your tone tells me the J’avo are dead and the bridge is sealed yes?” Ada said matter-of-factly despite her comprised position.

“Oh yes, taken care of, I think we’re almost surfaced too. I activated my transponder after I dropped the freak on top of you.” Claire said removing the magazine from her weapon, checking the count and replacing it. “I suppose I’ll cut you free. Could be more of them coming.” Claire said leaning down and cutting Ada loose. The only piece of armor Claire had bothered to put back on was her left gauntlet, the one with the pressurized blade attached. She helped Ada to her feet and handed her the bag with the rest of her equipment. 

“Extra shells in here, the ones with the blue marker on them are the dragon’s breath. I figured they worked well enough for you that you’d want to use them again. We’ll likely have to fight our way to the nearest hatch, even though it’s just down the hall.” Claire said as Ada picked up her shotgun and took the bag.

“Seems they don’t like it, I’ll take it. Makes for a nice aesthetic.” Ada said brushing cut webbing from her arm as she looked around at the smoldering bodies of J’avo, the bodies beginning to break down as the virus consumed what was left of the dead host. Claire walked over to the helm and looked over what remained of the instrument panel.

“Looks like we’re on the surface, ready to fight our way to the hatch?” Claire said turning to Ada as she finished reloading the shotgun.

“Good, these freaks are starting to smell.” Ada returned stepping over the corpses of the J’avo as she followed Claire through the door.  
“You blitz and I’ll cleanup what you leave. The hatch will be up a ladder built into bulkhead on the left about 200 feet through this door. Keep pushing and just unload into anything that gets in your way. I’ll be right behind you making sure they stay down.” Claire said grasping the latch to the door and turning towards Ada.

“I’d argue but I don’t really see a better course of action.” Ada said running the bolt on her shotgun and loading one last shell. “On my mark.”

“Sync.”

“Mark!” Ada delivered calmly as Claire threw open the door. There were two J’avo immediately on the other side of the door, they were knelt setting up a blow torch to cut their way in. Ada fired two blasts in quick succession, obliterating the helmets of both B.O.W.’s as their bodies slumped over. Ada jumped over them and began running down the hall, confronted by three more J’avo that had been waiting idly behind the two trying to breach the door. She quickly dispatched the first, landing a blow to the chest. It ignited and was thrown back, staggering its comrade which Ada hit in the arm with another shot. It fell to the ground as Ada turned to fire at the third, not stopping in her charge down the hallway. Before she could fire its, head bucked and the creature fell, Claire firing several bursts into it’s now decaying head. The hallway was clear ahead and Ada could see the ladder just off the hall. She gained it and began climbing as Claire came up behind her. Claire passed the wounded J’avo, thrusting her gauntlet knife into her chest as she passed. It shrieked as she withdrew her blade and followed Ada up the ladder.

Ada lifted the hatch above her and was greeted by a brisk ocean breeze as salt air flowed quickly over the surfaced submarine. She stepped out onto the tower as Claire followed closely behind her, shutting the hatch behind them. Claire leaned up against the edge of the tower and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Not bad, hopefully my ride should be here soon.” Claire said, struggling to catch her breath, the gunfight followed by the dash through the corridor still had her on guard, on edge.

“I would hope so, not really a grand escape without that part now is it?” Ada said slinging the shotgun over her shoulder. She looked out over the ocean, a fog settling in, limiting their visibility to less than a quarter mile. “You made sure to set that signal, right?”

“Yup, shouldn’t be that long.” Claire said confidently, checking her magazine count again as Ada continued to scan the horizon. She picked up a deep prop sound fading into earshot and strained looking in the direction she felt it was coming from. It grew in volume as the faint buffeting of helicopter rotors soon joined it. Shapes in the fog materialized into two hovercraft skipping over the waves escorted by a helicopter flying at low altitude.

“Good, I was starting to worry the beasts would just decide to submerge the ship rather than come get us.” Ada said as the helicopter passed over them, the two hover craft floating onto the deck of the submarine. Several armed men exited the craft and started moving towards the tower.

“Come on, stick close to me and they probably won’t shoot you.” Claire said climbing down the ladder that led to the deck of the submarine. They where greeted at the bottom by Contra and several US and BSAA marines.

“Good to see you in one piece Ms. Redfield. Ms. Wong if you would please hand over your weapon, these men will escort you to your quarters aboard the Peleliu.” Contra said smiling as he approached them. Ada paused for a moment before handing over the shotgun without a word. She walked off with two US marines flanking her.

“How much trouble was it.” Contra said softly as he and Claire got onboard of the hover craft. 

“Infiltration went smoothly, getting out was hell, Ada really helped in that regard though, probably wouldn’t have made it out without the extra gun.” Claire answered honestly as the hovercraft floated back onto the water and sped off away from the sub. Contra nodded quietly as he handed Claire a bottle of water.

“Didn’t bring any snacks with me but you have a hot meal waiting for you. We’ll let you shower and eat, then you’ll be debriefed.” Contra said as the shape of a ship began to emerge from the fog. They well-deck of the Peleliu was open as they pulled inside. The engines of the hovercraft powered down. Claire followed Contra off the craft and jumped as a sudden rumble of a large explosion reached their ears. They both turned to look out of the deck to see the flash of fire die back into the fog, the bright light illuminating the silhouette of the submarine, now listing and starting to disappear. The sounds of helicopter rotors followed the shockwave passed over the water, the escort for the hovercraft returning to the ship. 

“Looks like they torpedoed it, now that we have what we need, time to make as much of this mission disappear as possible.” Contra said turning away and walking off. Claire followed him to the armory to return her equipment and after was led to officer’s showers. Her clothes from Archelon station where returned to her and she took a plate of chicken, potatoes and green beans to the board room for her debriefing. She sat amongst Contra and Martel as the BSAA Commander Roland entered the room.

“I would like to start by saying I’m grateful to see you all alive and in good health. This mission was risky on multiple fronts and in several ways to our lives and our careers. Loyalty to each other continues to be the strongest thing keeping us going, we’ve made sure that is rooted deeper now. Ms. Redfield, you’ve shown incredible integrity and resourcefulness in this exceedingly unusual operation, well done. Ms. Wong has been informing us about a series of bio-weapons facilities in China that would be of interest to the BSAA. That information, in addition to her cooperation with you will be considered, she may even receive a pardon for her espionage activities.” Roland spoke, seeming to be in much better spirits than their first meeting.

“As for how you all will report on this. The official story is that while executing a joint exercise, the coalition discovered a derelict Chinese submarine which had been infested with T-Virus variant. The coalition sent an exploratory team aboard with Ms. Redfield as a field expert consultant. We found hostiles and no survivors and retreated, sinking the submarine. Clear?”

“Yes sir.” The small group responded.

“Good. Any notes on infiltration?” Roland asked looking at Contra and the Chief.

“We saw a helo on our way to the target. We responded by partially submerging the craft. We reached the submarine shortly after the helicopter took off, it had landed on the deck of the boat, but we had been unable to see anything at that point. Ms. Redfield was able to gain easy entrance to the submarine before it fully submerged. As soon as he had clear message of success from her, we left to meet up with the task force and remained on standby until Ms. Redfield’s signal.” Martel delivered in straight tone.

“Agent Contra, anything to add on your end?”

“When we picked up Ms. Redfield she had emerged from the submarine with Ms. Wong. She had armed Ms. Wong we assumed to aid in their escape as our records indicate Ms. Wong is skilled in most forms of combat. She complied when we took custody of her.” Contra said after thinking about the question.  
“Ms. Redfield, any material that you would like to add before submitting your report?”

“Ada and I surfaced the submarine by having me pose as her prisoner and she assumed the identity of a bio-weapons researcher by the name of Carla Radames. Apparently Radames is a genetic copy of Ada Wong and appear to be working clandestinely with Defense Secretary Simmons. I don’t know to what extent their activities go but it did not seem like it was in line with the US’s public statements.” Claire said as the room fell silent. There was a pause as Roland’s face turned serious.

“Gentlemen, this doesn’t leave this room. We have had our suspicions that due to the political difference in opinion between the President and the Secretary that Simmons has been pursuing his agenda outside of the department using private assets and connections. We have had only circumstantial evidence of this, and it has been difficult to investigate but if this is true, this is actionable intelligence. Ms. Redfield, I expect a detailed report from you on everything you heard and saw relating to this matter. The BSAA has been tracking a serious of credible threats globally, I believe Agent Kennedy is investigating the same stateside and we have reason to believe an attack is imminent. If this is part of Simmons’ operation, then he likely already knows what has happened her and will attempt to accelerate these attacks to draw our attention away from him. Agent Contra, you leave in four hours, just after sundown. I’m sending you to Archelon station where you will be sent to join Agent Kennedy in his assignment. Agent Redfield’s team will be heading to the other threat we’ve identified.” Roland finished; Claire’s attention piqued at the mention of her brother.

“Understood. If you would all excuse me.” Contra said as he stood. He exited the room as Roland looked back at the pair. “You are dismissed as well Chief, your supervisor wanted to speak with you, mentioned some well earned down time.” Roland said as the Chief nodded and left the room.

“Ms. Redfield, Agent Kennedy had asked that I consider giving you a position with the BSAA but if I am being honest, I would have asked regardless of his request. Would you consider coming on as BSAA operative?” Roland said with a smile.

“I don’t know if you looked at my file, but I’m in need of work. Of course, I’d love to join!” Claire said holding in her excitement. “Where are you sending me first?”

“Our basic training can be skipped for you, but I still want you to attend our academy to learn our doctrine and affirm your understanding of the threats we face. I will, however, let you test out of any subject you feel you have a firm grasp on due to experience. Is that fair?” Roland asked opening the door to the board room as Claire stood to follow him out.

“More than.” She said smiling.

“Wonderful. Best send you back stateside as well. I’ll have you head out with Contra. Take the flight time to send me your after-action report via encrypted channels. Good luck Ms. Redfield.” Roland said turning down the corridor. Claire was elated, spending the short time she had remaining aboard the Peleliu drafting her report. She met up with Contra and another soldier wearing a similar combat rig to that which she had been equipped.

“I heard the news, congratulations Agent Redfield.” Contra said with a smile. “This is my new partner, Agent Crimson.” He said indicating the soldier standing next to him.

“Pleasure, Agent Redfield.” A firm and direct female voice addressed Claire.

“You travelling with us?”

“Until our first mainland connecting flight, then they’re sending me to the academy in middle-of-nowhere Kansas.” Claire said stepping into the Sea Hawk.

“It’s not as bad as you’d think.” Contra laughed following her. They took off and headed off, leaving the small coalition task force over the horizon. Claire let herself relax as the loud hum of the engines drowned out her concerns for a moment. She was hoping to reach out to Leon as soon as she landed, hoping he was close to being a position where he could speak despite his assignment. Claire couldn’t shake a weird feeling, the Agent Crimson seemed to be looking at her frequently. Claire looked at her directly for a moment, and Crimson removed her helmet. Claire stifled a look of surprise at the familiar face and short, black hair. “Crimson” quickly replaced her helmet as Claire looked at Contra. He leaned in close to her and removed his headset.

“You weren’t the only one who had a request from Agent Kennedy, it’s just another favor.”


End file.
